Jordan Finaly Admits it
by JordanAndWoodyHoyt
Summary: What would happen if a emotional Jordan came to Woody realy trying to admit how she feels about him. With her over doing her emotions it might be fire works


Jordan: She had told Woody to leave her alone at her dads bar after James had jumped from his childhood home know I just wanted some one near me and my feelings for Woody were becoming more on the top of my head cause I didnt want to lose him like I did James. I mean look at me ever time I love some one besides my father I push them away its time I took my ass and topd him how I felt. Okay lets hope I dont blow this. She was feeling bad it was about 7 am she goes to his place and she nocks his door with some muffins and some carmal laties

Woody: Woody was dreaming. He was walking through the woods with Cal, deer hunting. They had just come upon the biggest buck the two of them had ever seen. He was magnificent. Had to have at least twenty points. A sudden knocking sound had the stag leaping off into the undergrowth. Frustrated Woody looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. When it came again, he jerked awake. His neck hurt like hell from falling asleep on the couch where he'd crashed a few hours earlier. He was still clothed, but minus the suit jacket. He scrubbed a hand across his face and got up stiffly from the sofa. Who the hell is at my door he wondered? Grasping the doorknob of his front door, he yanked it open to reveal a wide eyed Jordan in his hallway Hi he said at a loss

Jordan: she fidgets with her foot and she looks to him and she hands him a cup of coffee she had over done it she had gone down a spiral cause of ever thing and god was she in love with this shirtless man infornt of her, okay know im not thinking his uper body is built nicely

Woody: Woody accepted the coffee that Jordan pushed into his hand. He could really use it. French almond, his favorite. She was holding a bag of something that looked suspiciously like breakfast food of some kind What's in the bag? he asked with a hard stare

Jordan: she slide past him she was wearing a black tank top and some cargo pants as black and slides her bare shoulder aginst his chest as she walks to his dinning table

Woody: Trying to ignor the frission of desire the accidental contact caused him, Woody followed her and repeated his question Jordan, what's in the bag? God, this woman could drive him nuts. In so many ways

Jordan: she sets down on the couch seting indian style and she hands him some McDies breakfast sandwitch and brings out to egg muffins for her self nad she leans back okay girly get you hormones straigh

Woody: Her silence is as maddening as it is curious and Woody didn't quite know what to do about it. Like most of his dealings with Jordan. He didn't ever quite know what to do about her, or what to say to her. Putting the sandwich down against his empty stomach's desire, he stood in front of her Jordan, I'm confused. I thought you wanted me to leave you alone? Like for a while? What gives?

Jordan: she looks to him bring some ketchup packets Let me eat then all leave just um didnt want to eat alone good going that sure explains this dumn as

woodylover21212: Cocking his head to the side, Woody said So I'm just a breakfast date? Or not even a date really. You just don't want to eat alone, so you intend to sit here and eat food with me and then go on your merry little way without any explanation? His blue eyes were beginning to blaze with annoyance Unbelievable

Jordan: Well no you acting like i shouldnt be here She stands I mean when a girl finaly gives to her emotions for a guy this is the thanks i get good old Cavanaught temper flaring she shoves past him and out his door and slams it leaning across the hal way breathing deep thinking good going idiot he tells you all the time not to piss people off

Woody: Woody just stands in his living room, looking between the door she's just walked out and the uneaten food she left behind. He has no idea what the hell to do now. It just doesn't make sense. Stalking to his door and throwing it open, he sees her leaning against the wall. She looks so forlorn, that he regrets his outburst Jordan, come back in here and eat your breakfast.

Jordan: she mumbles and walks in like a child pouting and she plops in the same possition and seh starts to finish her food. God why is it so hard to tell Woody how i feel

Woody: Woody sits down beside her, picking up the sandwich she'd brought him and taking a bite So what's going on inside that mind of yours?he asks around the bite of food

jordanandwoodyhoyt4ever: she mumbles eating comes out pritty muffled Love she takes a drink like it was liqure

Woody: He shakes his head slightly Sorry, I didn't quite catch that.

Jordan: she puts her drink down and she leans back some finishing her food So ready for a new case? run jordan run

Woody: No he says bluntly I'm ready for some answers.

Jordan: she takes a drink over her coffee About witch subject?

jordanandwoodyhoyt4ever: Okay first subject is me and dad are going threw hell. Second subject I have strong feelings for you. Third Macy is riding my ass

Woody: About the fact that you push me away, then come here a few hours later, and act like everything is just supposed to be hunky dorey and that nothing has happened. You can't keep toying with me like, this- he breaks off in mid-sentence, just registering what she said the second subject was. "Wh-what? You have what for me?

jordanandwoodyhoyt4ever: she sipers her coffee and grabs her second egg muffin and takes a big bite out of it. Okay this is going to either get real good or realy bad. Jordan be a big girl

Woody: Jordan? he urges when she doesn't answer

Jordan: Um ya. You are a sensative carring guy. Seems i cant throw you to far you always come back. So its geting annoying and im tired of pushing you away. You are someone i can see my self um well not sure how to put it cause not sure how to do this.

Woody: He closes his eyes for a moment, letting what she's trying to tell him seep in So what you're saying is that you don't want to push me away any more and that you can see us together? Am I getting this right?

jordanandwoodyhoyt4ever: she thinks okay cant get the words out she moves over and she kisse shim deeply

Woody: Woody couldn't move at first, his shock was so profound, but slowly he came to his senses and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. He'd waited so long for this. So long

Jordan: she closes her eyes to his respnce she kisses him slowly and deeply her hands slide along his muscler shoulders and she softly moans

Woody: When she moans, he slants his tongue over her mouth more firmly and runs his hands up her sides, massaging her firm flesh as he breaks out in goosebumps

Jordan: she moves back and looks down as she is stradling his lap and she breaths hard Okay well words wouldnt come so i thaught a kiss would work?

Woody: At this point his chest is heavy with the desire she's awakened in him. His hands slide up her supple, black clad thighs Yeah, I'd say that worked pretty well. Any chance of a repeat?

Jordan: she smiles some looks in to his eyes kisses him slowly this time and deeply her hands slide in to his hair

Woody: Groaning deep in his throat, he meets her mouth, her tongue, drinking in every sensation she causes in him. Gently, he cups her buttocks, drawing her futher against him.

Jordan: she moans softly and she sucks softly on his tounge her hands sliding along his neck her lips slide to his neck nibbling on the tip of his ear sofly and she moans agien

Woody: He jerks against her, bucking underneath her. He can't help it. Jordan's teeth on his earlobe is driving him crazy, past the point of control. His hands clutch her harder, then begin to search for the bare skin he knows is underneath her tank top. You're so beautiful, Jordan he breaths into her ear

jordanandwoodyhoyt4ever: she sets up and looks to him moaning softly she slides her tank top of sliding it beside him her bra still on and she slides her tounge along the crook of his neck and start to nibble softly

woodylover21212: The lacey wisp of a thing she's wearing as a bra, tantalizes Woody and the need to touch her is too strong to resist. His hands roam over her taut stomach, traveling upwards to press his palms against her full breasts, gently squeezing and kneading her breasts through the black bra.

Jordan: she stops nibbling for a second softly gasping Woody she kisses him slowly and deeply her hands undo his pants and she moves her hand along the buldge

woodylover21212: Oh, God, he thinks. Is this really happening? Am I really here with Jordan like this or am I just dreaming about it like I've dreamed about it for so long? Another stroke of her hand assures him that it's not a dream Jordan, I want you so much. See what you do to me? he asks, moving against her hand

Jordan: she stands up and she takes his hand and leads him to the bed room kissing him slowly and deeply once they got there and she takes her bra off and presses her body up aginst him sliding his jeans down leaving his boxers on her stomach slides along his hard on threw his boxers

Woody: Growling, Woody grasps her shoulders, pulling her against him and tracing the delicate shell of her ear with his tongue. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest cause jolts of desire to course through his body. He feels like his blood is boiling as he pushes her gently towards the bed

Jordan: she eases her cargo pants down and she slides on the bed her head laying on his pillows she has on her panties and her hand holds his tuging softly Woody kiss me

Woody: Laying down beside her, gathering her close,

Woody presses his lips to hers, slowly sliding his tonge across her mouth and moaning when she opens to him

Jordan: she kiss him slowly and deeply her knee slides up along his hips pressing her self more to him her hand slides down his chest and stomach sliding under his boxers cuping him and slides her hand up and down it softly

Woody: Sweet sensations flood Woody's mind and body and he begins to pant. His hand finds her panties, fingers delving beneath them, finding her damp cleft. Slowly he begins to stroke the sensitive nub, then sliding lower to find her center

Jordan: she throws her head back softly and arches her back crying out softly Woody it feels so good Her finger slides a finger along the slit of the head of his shaft breathing hard her breast softly heaving up and down

Woody: Good, baby. I wanna make you feel so good, just like your making me feel he says, his voice low. He increases the pressure slightly, moving his hand faster, reveling in her pleasure

Jordan: her hands softly grip his shoulders and she closes her eyes and she cryes out softly he can feel the orgasm aginst his fingers and she breaths hard Its been so long since a man has touched me

Woody: Her body trembles against him and he smiles, pleased that he can do this for her. He doesn't stop until her cries abate and her movements slow. Then he rids her of her panties and himself of his boxers. Slowly he parts her thighs with his knee and moves between her parted legs. Slowly, he enters her, giving her time to adjust and himself time to get control. She feels so good inside. Like hot silk and he tells her so

Jordan: she slides her legs softly around his waist and she moans softly and she whispers in his ear I love you Woody

Woody: I love you, Woody. The words echo throug his mind and settle in the vicintiy of his heart even as his hips start moving Jordan, I love you. I have for so long he says tenderly as he increases the pace. Every nerve ending is on fire, every thing in his being centered on Jordan and what they're doing

Jordan: she moans softly she gentaly turns him on his back her hands softly placed on his chest as she starts to gentaly ride him moving up and down on his hard cock

Woody: Grasping her hips, Woody thrusts upwards, meeting hers as they come down again and again. Sliding his hand along her stomach, her cups her breasts, then rolls the nipples between his thumb and forefingers, enjoying it when she cries out and rides him harder.

Jordan: she kisses him deeply as she starts to orgasm hard on his cock and she moves hard and fast her breast softly bouncing up and down feeling Woody in her made it feel so right

Woody: Feeling her womanly muscle clench around his rockhard erection causes Woody to begin his own orgasm and he cries out hoarsley against her mouth, bucking hard against her now as their mutual pleasure sends them shooting out over the edge

Jordan: She slides off seting on her knees and breathing hard and she slides her hands threw her hair and she looks to the clock Shit

Jordan: she strokes his chest softly and laughts Okay is you cell on cause i havnt heard yours or mine go off

Woody: He can't think. She's caused his mind to go completely blank. Cell phone? he asks dumbly, still in a state of euphoria.

Jordan: she slides a sheet around her waist and she goes to grab her phone cheecking her messages

Jordan: she comes and she curls to his side seeing if Macy had called

Woody: Oh, yeah, cell phone he says, slapping a hand against his forehead Yeah, mine is on. If it didn't ring, nobody called.

Jordan: she sets up and looks at him Farm Boy you realy do work those brain cells down you she hangs hers up I got to get to a site so um? See you at the Morgue

Jordan: she grabs his cell Um Woody your phone is off

Woody: Oh, shit. Who cares? I'll check my messages. I wish you didn't have to run off after that, but ok, I'll see you later.

Jordan: Well its your case she grabs her clothing and she smirks at him and she runs out to start the car and waits for her

Woody: Woody gets dressed and runs after her. Another day at work. How was he going to get through the day when all he'd think about was her? Well, he didn't have much of a choice


End file.
